full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheila Moxen
- Human = - Casual = }} - Friendly Fox Gang= - Lycan = }}}} }}Sheila's the second older sister next to Wendy. More level-headed, she tries to keep the two younger siblings in check, as well as alive, as she's the Marksman of The Friendly Fox Gang. Characteristics *'Name': Sheila Moxen *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Red (in both forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Werefox form) *'Likes': Guns, explosives, a man smelling of gunpower and bomb smoke, quesedillas *'Dislikes': Rose's lust for boys (Peter especially), sharing the same lust as her sister (even if it's limited at times), talking in movie theaters, sea monsters and the color blue *'Family': Parents (deceased), Wendy Moxen (older sister), Rose Moxen(younger sister), Tabby Moxen (baby sister) Background Personality Sheila is the most distinguishable in comparison to her younger siblings. As the secondary eldest, Sheila shows a mature, responsible but tomboyish persona. As a rifling expert, Sheila is heavily skilled with long range weapons along with cunning and physical expertise. She also appears to be the more level-headed of the siblings, as she has shown to be clever in her actions that allow her to progress and keep the sisters from going at each other’s throats. Despite this, Sheila still retains the oblivious nature that the rest of her sisters have. This is noted with her inappropriate reaction to meeting Peter in his Lycan form, and a possible short-term memory, when Sheila forgets Peter's name/codename. Skills/Abilities *'Firearms and Marksman': Sheila is master thief and The Friendly Fox Gang's key marksman. She can perform a 0.3-second quick-draw and has an accuracy that borders on superhuman; she can shoot skeet with a handgun, explode a missile before it hits by targeting the warhead, and deflect another bullet by shooting it in mid-flight. She prefers to conceal her eyes using her hat, as it gives her a more enigmatic appearance; when one or both of her eyes are seen, it is occasionally used to demonstrate surprise. It is revealed that she uses a notch of the hat to aim. However, Sheila has been seen shooting excellently without a hat, even in the very series this is mentioned in, she is seen making shots from angles where her hat's notch would be useless and even during times he is not wearing his hat at all. Equipment *She is also proficient in many different firearms, such as machine guns, sniper rifles, and even a PTRS Anti-Tank Rifle. *Her preferred weapon, is a Smith & Wesson, Model 19 Combat revolver aka the .357 Magum,, based on the pistol's stopping power and its dependability against misfire. He keeps the weapon in a fabric holster specially constructed in the back beltline of her vest. *Sheila also carries a few rounds of special ammunition such as armor-piercing shells and her own custom made rounds to use as circumstances dictate. As she frequently travels by air, it's not been made clear how she successfully gets her weapon through airline checkpoints. One theory is she flies unarmed and has weapons planted at all major airports, picking them up and leaving them when travel demands. *'Rifle Skills': Sheila is appreciated for her special talents in rifling skills. This is completely acknowledged early within the game, when Rose mentions about her winning a gold medal, in the'' ISSF World Shooting Championships''. *'Minor Athletic Ability': When infiltrating along with her sister, Sheila has shown minor athletic ability, when she manages to ride on the back of a vehicle unnoticed and with ease. Relationships Sheila's Relationships Gallery Sheila Moxen, the Sexy Sniper.JPG|Sheila Moxen, the Sexy Sniper Sheila Moxen, Casual and Thief uniform.JPG|Human form Sheila Moxen, WereKitsune form and Uniform.JPG|WereKitsune form Voice Actor Linda Cardellini Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werefoxes Category:Werecreatures Category:The Friendly Fox Gang